


Шесть раз

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, пиздуховная ебля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Шесть свиданий, два человека, бессчетно тараканов, страхов и комплексов, одно большое и странное чувство.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167





	1. Первый раз. Про то, как Иван проспорил

**Author's Note:**

> Мы тут решили, как обычно, написать пвп, но получилось стендап-шоу с уклоном в розовые сопли. И нам ни с того ни с сего стало вдруг жаль Сирожу, и мы решили, что, мол, ну не всегда же ему страдать, блин.

— Ты проспорил. Испания победила. 6:0.

— И что теперь?

— Шесть раз. Держи.

— Это мне? О, дорогой… Что это?

— Чулки. Надевай.

— Сука.

— Сам. 

— Надеваю, доволен?

— Ваня, ты очень сноровисто это делаешь, тренировался?

— Ты впервые назвал меня по имени, ты заметил?

— Это же женское имя у вас, если я не путаю.

— Сука. 

— В следующий раз как ты скажешь, а сейчас натягивай, не заставляй меня ждать. Мда... 

— Перестань ржать.

— Это выглядит... не...

— Перестань ржать. Нетривиально?

— Не...лепо...

— Что ты сказал? Перестань ржать!

— Нет, ноги-то у тебя... ммм...

— Убери лапы, затяжек понаделаешь.

— Извини... Ноги... да...

— Слюной чулки не заляпай... Ну что, снимать?

— Снима… хотя постой, я сам… есть в этом что-то… И хватит скалиться, а то этими чулками я тебя и придушу.

— Ты все грозишься… Слушай, мне так нравится, когда ты грозишься... Вот так... Бровями... Попробуй ещё раз... О, да!

— Заткнись, сука.

— Кхе... Ты что совсем ебанулся? Чулки на шею... Это же негигиенично!.. 

— До тебя их никто не носил, не беспокойся.

— Да? Даже Лука?.. Всё! Молчу-молчу... Ах, ччччёрт тебя возьми, Серхио!.. Что ты делаешь?..

— Я, кажется, нашёл эрогенную зону...

— Дьявол!.. Я так долго её от тебя прята... О, да!... О, нет!.. Кончай с прелюдиями, Серхио, это тебе не серена... да!.. Да!.. Да!..

— Я-то кончу, но хотелось бы, чтобы и тебе было приятно, любовь моя...

— Какой ты забо... бо... же!..

— Если бы ты ещё и заткнулся, я смог бы сосредоточиться на чём-то... о, чёрт... большем...

— Кляп?..

— У меня есть идея получше...

— Ммм... Судя по вкусу, Серхио, ты ешь слишком много острого. Не боишься язвы?..

— С одной язвой я как-нибудь справлюсь, а желудочная сама пройдет...

— Сука!..

— Сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас сука...

— Твою ж мать, Серхио!.. Ладно, я сука... Только сделай так ещё... Сильнее... Ещё... Ещё!..

— За что мне это, Дева Мария?..

— Может, твои предки были конкистадорами и уничтожили всех коренных жителей Америки?.. А ты расплачиваешься?..

— Что ты несёшь?..

— Ты сам спроси... О, господи!.. Да!.. Не останав... Быстре... е... О, боже!... Я сейчас... Я уже... 

— Да неужели?.. Дева Мария, спасибо за две минуты этой благословенной тишины...


	2. Второй раз. Про то, как Иван пожалел о том, на что согласился

— Серхио, любовь моя, скажи, а что вот эти наручники оказались на столике совершенно случайно?

— Угу...

— Эй, что ты… не так быстро, а поговорить? Погода, знаешь ли, на улице прекрасная, жара, будто и не осень…

— Угу... 

— Осторожнее!.. Футболку порвёшь... Блядь, пряжку на ремне сломал, придурок!.. Серхи… ЭЙ!

— Помолчи, пожалуйста!

— Нет!

— Боишься?

— Ну... когда тебя придавливают к кровати 80 с лишним килограммов горячих мышц, твоя одежда валяется где-то в абсолютной недосягаемости, а на одном запястье уже болтаются наручники, довольно трудно мыслить позитивно... Не то чтобы боюсь…

— Вообще, я думал, тебе понра… ты оцени... но если нет, то…

— Я оценил и…

— И что?

— И… я дебил.

— Это бесспорно, а... А почему?

— Я тебе доверяю... Блядь-блядь-блядь, господи, я говорю это Рамосу... РАМОСУ, который, блядь, спать не ложится, не втоптав кого-то в газон и не выцедив кружку крови из неудачливого соперника, а то и приятеля...

— Ну вот и славно!

— Убери свою рекламную улыбочку, а то зубов недосчитаешься...

— Ха... Каким образом?

— Слушай, а на браслеты с цепочкой подлиннее у тебя денег не хватило? Или на кровать поуже... Я тут практически распят...

— Мой персональный Иисус... 

— Оу! Ты никогда не целовал мне запястья... И давно у тебя это?..

— Что «это»?..

— Не отвлекайся... Садистские наклонности?..

— Угу...

— Ясно... И что мы будем делать?

— Мы? Ничего. Лично я собираюсь перекусить.

— Сволочь! Я на диете!

— А тебе никто и не предлагает.

— Сволочь!! 

Серхио неспешно прошествовал к холодильнику, достал бутылку пива, взял с полки крекеры и уселся напротив кровати. Иван заворожённо наблюдал, как исчезает между белыми зубами печенье, а в бороде остаются колючие крошки. Серхио подмигнул, отряхнул бороду, открыл пиво и плотно обхватил горлышко губами. У Ивана немедленно пересохло в горле. Губы двигались по запотевшему стеклу, от прикосновений становившемуся прозрачным, сверкавшим зеленью, по поверхности скатывались капли… 

Рамос оторвался от своего занятия и весело позвал: 

— Малыш, я давно не слышал твоего голоса, ты там не заснул? О! Всегда знал, что на диете только еда может привести в действительно хорошее расположение духа.

Он в один шаг оказался у кровати и наклонился. Иван обречённо закрыл глаза, головку обожгло холодом и тут же накрыло жаром — ледяные губы продвигались по стволу вниз, а горячий рот создавал такой контраст, что тело само выгибалось навстречу, и только остатки самолюбия удерживали Ивана от стонов, а может быть, и просьб, тем более что Серхио остановился так внезапно, что Иван протестующе вскинулся…

— Будешь ты сегодня стонать, хорват ёбаный?!

— Был бы ёбаный, давно бы уже стонал! 

— Да? Тогда мы это сейчас исправим… 

— Твою мать!.. Куда? Холодными пальцами!.. Сер-хи-о...

— О? Ты намерен умолять?

— ДА! Умоляю, слезь с меня! На своих крекерах ты набрал килограмма три, не меньше... Я сейчас задохнусь...

— Вот же курва!

— Я вижу, ты подучил хорватский, дорогой! Это так приятно!

— Заткнись!

— Заткнёшься тут... Ты нанёс крошек в постель... И не стряхнуть ведь даже из-за этих долбаных наручников...

— Да не греми ты ими так!.. Сейчас сосед прибежит...

— Да? Симпатичный?

— Так... Мне это надоело. Где ключ?..

— Хрватска богоматерь! Наконец-то я могу смахнуть эти чёртовы крошки с простыни... И с твоей бороды... И с груди... И с... Спокойно!.. Не дёргайся... Так на чём мы остановились?

— На ёбаных хорватах...

— Отлично! Тогда продолжим, любовь моя...


	3. Третий раз. Про то, как месть удалась

Серхио нервничал. Неизвестно, что придумает чёртов хорват (ёбаный, и очень качественно) в ответ на издевательства с наручниками. Он три раза переоделся, остановившись в результате на черной рубашке и того же цвета штанах. 

Ракитич, как всегда, пришел в условленное время. В костюме. Белоснежная рубашка, галстук, безупречно сидящие брюки и даже пиджак.

— А что ж не в новом барселонском прикиде? Боялся, что на улице засмеют?

— Боялся, что ты так соскучился, что с порога мне его забрызгаешь, любовь моя. Но вижу, что ошибся. Ну что? Кофе, сигарета или ты уже извелся? 

Он обошел напряженно застывшего Серхио, прижался сзади: 

— А я тебе подарок принёс...

На глаза легла прохладная ткань — чистый шёлк — отметил про себя Серхио, который разбирался в таких вещах. Пальцы Ракитича прошлись по плечам, груди и начали расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Медленно, одну за другой, ныряя под ткань, проходясь по горячей коже, невзначай прихватывая сосок и тут же вспархивая обратно к пуговицам.

— О, теперь я вижу, что ты рад мне... 

Пуговицы кончились, и пришла очередь застёжки брюк, впрочем, Иван не довел дело до конца, увлекшись поглаживанием сквозь ткань. Коленки Серхио ослабели, он сжал кулаки и услышал тихий смешок перед тем, как к ширинке приник горячий и влажный даже через два слоя рот… Серхио покачнулся — чёртов хорват знал, что делал: в темноте все ощущения усиливались на порядок.

— Шшш, не падай, ты так красиво стоял... — Ловкие руки все же расстегнули застёжку, спустив брюки вместе с трусами до колен. — Прямо памятник... Я бы сказал, Жанна Д'Арк перед казнью... Видел бы ты себя со стороны: кулаки сжаты, на лице возвышенное страдание... 

Губы и руки ощущались и исчезали... Поцелуй в шею, укус под ключицу... Пробежаться по ягодицам и краем рукава задеть член… Садизм какой-то… Серхио закусил губу: судя по всему, сам Ракитич раздеваться не собирался, прижимался, холодя пуговками и пряжкой ремня, а самое страшное — это возбуждало еще больше…

— Ой-ёй, мне кажется, такими темпами мы закончим, так и не начав. Надо же, какой ты… — Иван не договорил, взял свою жертву за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону ладони и запястье, что вовсе не помогало сосредоточиться и, дождавшись, когда кулак безвольно раскроется, потянул в сторону кровати. Серхио покорно пошел, перешагнув окончательно упавшие штаны, из которых Иван помог ему выпутаться…

— А почему ты со мной не разговариваешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Ракитич, укладывая Серхио на кровать.

Серхио молчал. Он боялся, что любая попытка что-то сказать, позорно провалится: сквозь туман в голове не мог пробиться ни один достойный ответ.

— Ну, не хочешь и не надо... — тихо проговорил Иван. — Я сам... Я всё сделаю сам...

Серхио почувствовал дыхание у своего уха и на ощупь зарылся пальцами в непослушные вихры.

— Такой красивый... — обволакивал его шёпот. — Совсем-совсем гладкий... 

Горячая ладонь скользнула к его животу.

— Везде-везде... Для меня постарался?..

Вихры исчезли из его ладони, заставив схватить пальцами пустоту. Он почувствовал прикосновение губ к соску и чуть застонал, запрокинув голову.

— Нравится?.. Как у тебя сердце бьётся... А ещё быстрее может?..

Ладонь легла на его член, пальцы покружили по головке и остановились. Серхио, закусив губу, вцепился рукой в ткань рубашки: как он понял, Иван сбросил с себя только пиджак. Он провёл рукой. Брюки тоже были на месте. Стащив с него всю одежду, сам Ракитич так и не разделся. Серхио словно жаром окатило, он толкнулся в ладонь и услышал шёпот:

— Тише... Тише... Какой нетерпеливый... 

Он почувствовал поцелуй на свои губах, глубокий, подчиняющий. Пальцы Ивана двигались по члену, быстрее и быстрее. Серхио, вцепившись в его плечи, глухо стонал, не сдерживаясь, пока Иван не оторвался от него.

— Страстный Серхио... Такой... неистовый...

Руки Ивана развели ему бёдра. Серхио дёрнулся, хрипло вздохнув и сжав простыню, когда почувствовал его влажные пальцы внутри себя.

— Такой горячий... Расслабься немного...

Серхио зашипел, когда Иван вошёл в него и начал медленно двигаться, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бёдер, низ живота, щекоча кожу полами рубашки и задевая шершавой тканью брюк.

— Просто не думай сейчас ни о чём... Ничего не нужно доказывать... Ничего не нужно... mi alegría... — слышал он срывающийся шёпот Ивана, и испанские слова с хорватским акцентом заставляли его стонать громче, чем жёсткие ритмические движения и нежные прикосновения.

— Лучший... лучший... — повторял Иван, ускоряя темп.

Он сделал глубокий толчок и прошептал:

— Лучший для меня... mi amor...

Серхио выгнуло, он вцепился в изголовье кровати и, не прикасаясь к себе и задохнувшись собственным криком, кончил. 

Когда с его глаз стянули шёлк, он непроизвольно зажмурился от дневного света, а, приподняв веки, ещё с минуту ничего не видел, кроме проносящихся мимо него звёзд-комет. Когда зрение полностью вернулось, Серхио увидел Ивана, энергично оттиравшего с брюк и рубашки белые пятна.

— Чёрт... Лучше бы барселонский костюм надел... Этот ты всё-таки забрызгал... — Ракитич поднял на Серхио взгляд и улыбнулся. — Mi querido...


	4. Четвёртый раз. Про то, как всё пошло как-то не так

Ракитич вошёл и сразу направился к кровати. Упал лицом вниз и пробормотал в матрас: 

— Прости, mi querido, кажется у меня сегодня голова болит. Впрочем, ни в чем себе не отказывай. 

Пока Серхио открывал и закрывал рот, не находя слов, он перевернулся на спину и попытался снять джинсы, но не преуспел: откинулся обратно, дотащив штаны до коленок, и уставился в потолок.

— Ты пьян?

— А тебя это когда-то останавливало?

— Ннну… ноо…

— Вот сразу видно, хороший человек, правильный. Лошадей любишь.

— Лошадей, заметь, а не оленей, которые посреди дня в хламину.

— Да не... я не то чтобы… так, немножко. Сейчас я полежу и…

— И что?

— Что захочешь, я даже сопротивляться не буду.

— Как будто раньше ты сильно сопротивлялся. Не льсти себе. Хотя сейчас ты годишься разве что в качестве интерьерного украшения.

— Ук-ра-ше-ни-я... — грустно повторил Иван. — Мне нравится. Я буду лежать, красивый, ты будешь спать на коврике… Или нет, ты пойдешь домой, к Пилар и детям, а я тут… Ты меня, кстати, кормить будешь?

— Сейчас? — растерялся Серхио. — Здесь вроде ничего нет, но я могу…

— Нет, в перспективе… А то, если я сдохну с голоду, на мне вырастут грибы… Надеюсь, они будут светиться в темноте, и это тоже будет красиво…

Такого Ивана Рамос еще не видел. Зрелище было поучительное и, как ни странно, привлекательное…

— Ты трахать меня сегодня будешь? В жопу?

— Как будто я тебя еще куда-то могу трахать... 

На самом деле Серхио не хотел уже никого никуда трахать. Ракитич, конечно, вызывал желание, но это было желание скорее погладить по голове и укутать в плед, нежели какое-то другое. Непривычные ощущения.

— Ну, не скажи... — покачал головой Иван и стал загибать пальцы. — Можно в рот... Можно между полужопиями... Можно…

— Заткнись уже ради бога. Поверь, трахать тебя сейчас, это как… как… как Хорватии седьмой забить.

Стягивая с Ракитича штаны, подтыкая ему одеяло и ставя на тумбочку бутылку минералки, Серхио улыбался.


	5. Пятый раз. Про то, как Серхио пришлось звонить по телефону

— Посиди минуту, у меня дела, я вспомнил... Надо позвонить...

— Хорошо, только перед глазами не мельтеши... Хотя нет... Мельтеши... Не так часто ты подскакиваешь с постели и расхаживаешь передо мной нагишом...

— Не мог бы ты заткнуться на минуту, я ничего не слышу... Алло! Это я не вам...

— Господи... Отсюда такой вид... 

— Мне нужно оплатить штраф... Не скучай, радость моя, я сейчас... Это я не вам.

— А я и не скучаю... У меня уже голова закружилась... От такого количества движений... 

— Да, конечно, я оплачу счёт... Пришлите мне на почту... Адрес?.. Сейчас… Убери руки... Блядь... Извините, это я не вам... Ты что творишь... Переста... Да-да, адрес, секунд… ду... Скотина... Нет, это ещё не адрес... ser...gio...ra... СОБАКА! Нет-нет, это я не вам... Блядь... Извините... Там sergioramos04, а собака потом. Да, спасибо... Ты совсем охуел?.. Это я не вам... Всего доброго... Курва!

— Слушай, пора бы выучить ещё пару слов на хорватском для разнообразия. Что опять не так? Я же заткнулся! Всё, как ты хочешь, дорогой...

— А ты умеешь молчать, когда рот у тебя свободен?

— Ладно, не кипятись... Я вот... Купил... Для тебя...

— Что это?

— Зачем так шарахаться? Ннну, это... Я не знаю, как это называется... Продавщица посоветовала.

— ГДЕ?

— Да не ори ты так! Ну, в отделе женского белья...

— Женского?????

— Серхио, не бесись... Смотри, оно такое воздушное, прозрачное... Ммм...

— Мне это надеть?

— Да.

— Хуй.

— Да, хуй это, конечно, не прикроет... Хотя я называл твои размеры...

— 20 сантиметров?

— Да не будет там стольк... Молчу... В смысле нет, общие размеры. Продавщица посмотрела на меня как-то странно...

— Ну, конечно. Не каждый день ей встречаются извращенцы.

— Так ты наденешь? 

— Нет.

— Ну, красивое же! Сливочного цвета. Специально подбирал.

— Нет.

— Мне было бы так приятно...

— Сука... Давай сюда!

— Оооо... Ты потрясающе выглядишь...

— Правда?

— Чёрт... ты просто прекрасен... Эти кружева... Да я кончу сразу, как только ты подойдёшь...

— Тогда я не буду подходить. И держи руки на виду, блядь!

— Если ты посмотришь в зеркало, дорогой, ты увидишь, кто сейчас больше похож на блядь... Нет! Не снимай! Я люблю стриптиз от тебя, но не сейчас... Не поступай так со мной... Осторожно, порвёшь... Да не тяни ты так... Я всё равно не дам снять... О, у тебя телефон звонит! 

— Алло! Нет, я ещё не смотрел, пришёл ли счёт... Блядь, начинается... Извините, это я не вам...


	6. Шестой раз. Про то, как тайное становится явным

Серхио открывает ему дверь в футболке Барсы. Поворачивается — номер 4. Ivan Rakitić.

У Ивана брови ползут вверх, и Рамос кратко поясняет: 

— У Луки одолжил.

Ракитич с улыбкой расстёгивает куртку — сливочное реаловское джерси выглядит на нем противоестественно. Серхио не нужно смотреть ему на спину — наверняка там четверка. Sergio Ramos.

— Тоже, — столь же лаконично подтверждает Иван очевидную догадку о происхождении обновки.

— Ну, проходи... Серхио, — говорит Серхио Ивану.

— Спасибо, Иван, — отвечает Иван Серхио.

Они стоят в полумраке комнаты, молча рассматривая себя друг в друге словно со стороны.

— Ждал? — спрашивает Серхио, улыбаясь. — Или испанцы никогда не признаются?

— Никогда... — хмурится Иван. — Слов иногда не хватает... Тогда я беру гитару и пою серенаду... А ты?

— А я гордый хорватский парень. Ни стона, ни крика. Никаких просьб... Может, просто мой испанский слишком плох? Хотя я знаю несколько слов... Их вполне хватает, — говорит Серхио.

— А я заносчивый испанец. — Иван сжимает кулаки. — Мачо. К моим ногам падают все: женщины, мужчины, лошади, деревья...

— Ну... некоторые дубы не падают. Стоят до последнего, — замечает Серхио.

— Дева Мария, да это дело времени! — пожимает плечами Иван. — Я снесу любую дубовую рощу. Не родился ещё тот человек, который может противостоять мне, Серхио Рамосу.

— И не найти такого человека, который мог бы устоять против моей улыбки, улыбки Ивана Ракитича, — пристально смотрит на Ивана Серхио. — Мне это удобно. Посиял глазками — все или мои, или отвалили.

— А мне, Серхио Рамосу, уже было однажды так больно, что я дал себе слово, что это в последний раз. Лучше причинять боль другим — я не хочу больше страдать... — Серхио ёжится от внимательного взгляда Ивана.

— А я эльф, — говорит Серхио, и Иван спешит отвести глаза. — Я буду исполнять все, что скажут. Но только пока мне это надо. А потом развернусь и свалю. Потому что давление на меня, Ивана Ракитича, дело бесперспективное.

В комнате воцаряется молчание. Вечерний сумрак сгущается.

— А я… — наконец тихо говорит Иван, стаскивая сливочную футболку, — боюсь показать, какой я на самом деле...

— А я... — следует его примеру Серхио, — все вижу, но хвала Хрватской богоматери, молчу о том, что вижу...

Он прикасается пальцем к губам Ивана. Тот улыбается.

— Удивительно... — говорит Серхио. — Ты умеешь молчать...


End file.
